Voldemort tries to get Tonks to join him
by NyxBorn
Summary: Voldemort tries to get Tonks to join the Death Eaters. He has Bellatrix bring her. Bellatrix isn't too pleased.


I was going to do a "One Reason Why Bellatrix is Mad" , having to do with her being infertile, but then realized it would be too similar to "msllamalover"'s "Fruitless " even it was going to be about her rage that her blood-traitor sister could have a child and she couldn't not Bellatrix just being...well Bellatrix. So, anyway this is another idea I had.

"Let _go _of me!" A strong hand grasped Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks' arm. It spun her into suffocating blackness. Like many other wizards and witches, but not Aurors, Tonks hated Apperating but had to use it constantly . It made her sick. And since this hand did not seem friendly, Tonks morphed her stomach closed. Her hair was morphing an angry color, a black wild color, much like Bellatrix Lestrange's hair. Quickly, Tonks tried morphing it to her own color, a natural mousy brown. Iron bands snapped shut around her chest and squeezed. An eternity of pain later, she felt solid, strong ground and the suffocating bands begin to subside.

"Quiet!" A voice snapped, sounding like her mother's, but harsher, hoarser, meaner. With that word, Tonks knew who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange. As much as Tonks would deny it was her _darling auntie_. Her mother's sister. The one who looked so much like her. The only and only witch Tonks truly feared, because the last time she fought Bellatrix Lestrange she had not only ended up in the "Mad Wing" as she and the other Aurors dubbed it for a week, unable to see her mother because of the Bellatrix in her mothers' looks. For a mouth later, Tonks had been hiding from her mother and flinching when she spoke to her. It isn't easy seeing her mother who looked nearly identical to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What do you want?" Tonks tried to snap back with confidence, but failed. It sounded like despite plea. "Wh-What do want?" Tonks thanked Merlin over and over she had kept a lid on her morphing abilities, not letting her hair be in it's very angry shape or it's very scared shape(which looked like her mother's other sister, Narcissa.) and had morphed her stomach shut to not vomit.

"It's not what _I_ want with a Blood Traitors' freak. The Dark Lord...wishes to kill you and only yo himself. If it was up to me, you would be dead by me, and your darling mother too, and the scrum she married." The hand grasped Tonks' hair and pulled. "This way, Blood Traitor."

Scared and helpless, (for Bellatrix had taken her wand) Tonks mustered up some bravado. "She's your sister. You want to kill your sis-"

"No Blood Traitors am I related to. If you want to tell tales, perhaps I can give you one. _Crucio!_"

Tonks gasped. She had had the curse on her before, but this curse was worse. It boiled her insides, stabbed needles into sensitive areas, pulled them out, stuck them back in. It filled her veins with fire, sending it streaming around her body. She had heard that Bellatrix's Crucio was worth ten Crucios', but this one had to be more powerful. It was filled with Bellatrix's fury at being abandoned, the anger at her sister marrying a Muggle, all the pain at Andromeda leaving flying down into Tonks. Tonks sealed her throat shut, her mouth shut. Muffled moans escaped, but not one shriek of pain.

Bellatrix flicked her wand and took the curse off, disappointed her fun had been denied. "Come, Blood Traitor. The Dark Lord wants to meets you." Tonks unsealed her stomach and mouth and throat . Bile spilled out coating Bellatrix's robes. The witched glared insanely at her niece and muttered "_Scourgify_." Her wand snaked out and whipped Tonks on the bridge of her nose, causing her vision to white out and to shut her eyes in pain. "Before the Dark Lord kills you, I will ask for my fun." The hand yanked on Tonks' hair, causing her eyes to water up.

She tugged Tonks through a door, a down a hall. She let go of Tonks 's hair, but then cast a spell to freeze her in place, only able to use her mouth. Bellatrix then bowed at a chair and cast a silent _Lumos_, casing the room to flood with light. Voldemort sat in the chair Bellatrix had just bowed to. The only thought that ran though Tonks' head was not_ Merlin I'm going to die_, but _Harry was right. He has no nose. Why don't people call him Snake Face?_

Voldemort looked at her. "Thank you Bellatrix. You brought your niece to me."

Both Tonks and Bellatrix call out at the same time-"I'm /She's not her/my niece! "

Voldemort flicked his wand. "Silence! Bella. You brought this spawn of your sister to me as I asked." Bellatrix and Tonks alike went red at the thought of being related, only while Bellatrix's face went red, Tonks's hair, skin, and eyes flashed red.

"She is a Metamorphmagus, a skill gifted to only some of the eldest family trees. This gift is not shown in any of my faithful Death Eaters, and we here have one related to a most faithful Death Eater. Why did you not tell me this, Bella? She may be Blood Traitor and Mudblood get, but she is a skilled Auror, Metamorphmagi, and is related to a noble family tree. Nymphadora Tonks, I give you the chance to join me. I will overlook your parentage if you join me."

Bellatrix squealed in anger. " She is not worthy, My Lord! She is an Order member! My sis*-Andro**-her mother is a Blood Traitor! She is not a Black, nor related to one! Andro- her mother was blasted off the Tapestry!"

"Let the girl answer for herself, Bellatrix. I noticed you nearly said "My sister" and "Andromeda". Do you have _feelings_ for her, Bellatrix? Do you have _sisterly love_, still?"

"I-My Lord- She is a Blood Traitor, nothing more! She betrayed me***- the Pureblood Status! She mingled the noble blood in her veins with Mudbloods! This is her daughter! She is an abomination, noting less, nothing more!"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Bellatrix?"

"No, My Lord. I simply mean-"

"If you are not questioning my judgement what are you saying?"

"Nothing, My Lord."

"Do you deny she has the Black Eyes, Bellatrix?"

"No, My Lord."

"Do you deny she ought to speak what she thinks, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix burned red. "No, My Lord."

"Then let her speak. Nymphadora, what do you say?"

Tonks smirked, the Black Smirk.*** *"I'll join you when hell freezes over! The Order of the Phoenix! Anyway, Voldemort, why aren't you called Snake Face or No Nose?" While Bellatrix and Voldemort had been talking she had filched her wand back, morphing her fingers longer and longer until they were long enough to steal back her wand from Bellatrix. She (Tonks) spun on the spot and Dissaperated, leaving Bellatrix and Voldemort temporarily shocked.

"I told you she would not join, My Lord! She is a Blood Traitor, nothing more!"

* ** ***Bellatrix still cares for Andromeda, her little sister and had about to say "My sister" and "Andromeda" but did not acknowledge Andromeda as her sister, except very deep down. She had sworn not to say "Andromeda" again. Bellatrix changed it from "She betrayed me and Narcissa with a Mudblood" to "She betrayed the Pureblood Status" mid-sentence.

****I took this first line from Neville Longbottom. Originally "I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledores' Army!" to "I'll join you when hell freezes over! The Order of the Phoenix!"


End file.
